


Fiori Recisi

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Ad Bestias - Primus Inter Pares [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Dystopia, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Se gli avessero chiesto di descrivere l’odore della disperazione, avrebbe senza dubbio risposto parlando dell’aria che si respirava a fatica nel Foro di Sotto.[Partecipante alla 6 Characters Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Nimrod da Rupescissa & Macaone, Nimrod da Rupescissa & Magdalena Stolcemberg
Series: Ad Bestias - Primus Inter Pares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132313





	Fiori Recisi

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** SignorinaEffe87 ([BeazleyAlice](https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice))
> 
> **Fandom:** Original Works > Dystopian Fantasy (Ad Bestias-Verse)
> 
> **Challenge:** #6CharactersChallenge [[Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488)]
> 
> **Personaggi Principali:** Nimrod da Rupescissa, apprendista Venator; Macaone, licantropo Asclepiade; Magdalena Stolcemberg, Discepola dell’Arx (Naturalista)
> 
> **Tags:** One Shot, Slice of Life, Alternate History
> 
> **TW/Avvertimenti:** Schiavitù, Razzismo e discriminazione, Violenza fisica e psicologica, Aborto farmacologico

Se gli avessero chiesto di descrivere l’odore della disperazione, avrebbe senza dubbio risposto parlando dell’aria che si respirava a fatica nel Foro di Sotto.

Un posto che non avrebbe dovuto esistere, e che infatti faceva di tutto per restare nascosto alla luce del giorno. Il Foro di Sotto era un lungo lombrico molle e strisciante, che si snodava nei cunicoli umidi delle cloache, dove soltanto i ratti avrebbero dovuto rifugiarsi, sotto il patrocinio di una dea senza volto e senza corpo. Laverna delle Ombre assumeva le fattezze preferite delle divinità tutelari di ogni rinnegato e fuorilegge che si insinuava nei suoi recessi a fare affari, a vendere e comprare le vite di Rebis e Scurati non Risonanti, la sola merce di cui lì sotto fosse ammesso lo scambio.

Anche se sapeva che gli si sarebbe trasformata nell’acre sapore della nausea in fondo alla lingua, inspirò una zaffata di quell’aria pesante, di cui aveva fame nonostante fosse intrisa di lamenti, contrattazioni, sangue secco e lacrime versate, in una confusione di rumori che rimbalzavano contro le volte basse di mattoni incrostati. Maledisse la propria curiosità, l’unico talento alchemico che era stato capace di ereditare dai genitori, e maledisse anche la propria gentilezza, perché l’aveva spinto a scendere quelle scale sporche di muffa e vomito alle spalle di Magdalena, l’ombra imponente e aggressiva che l’avrebbe protetta per l’intera discesa nell’anticamera dell’Orco.

“So cosa stai pensando, Nimrod” affermò lei, con voce pacata, ma comunque perfettamente udibile al di sopra del caos di strilli e bestemmie che li avvolgeva, “Due rampolli dei più prestigiosi Lignaggi Alchemici dell’Arx non dovrebbero gironzolare nel Foro di Sotto da soli, senza neppure un Pretoriano a far loro da scorta. Ti ho imitato bene, che ne dici?”

Magdalena aveva un accento troppo musicale per rendere al meglio il suo abituale ringhio da Pugnax annoiato, ma la sollecita preoccupazione, quella era del tutto identica alla sua: “Io sono sacrificabile, Magdalena, anzi, sono sicuro che mio padre verserebbe una discreta somma di sesterzi a qualsiasi tagliagole fosse disposto a vendermi a Delo o a sbudellarmi nella Suburra” osservò, non senza aver lanciato un’occhiata fugace attorno a loro. Preferiva controllare che il gruppetto di Feaci lì vicino fosse più impegnato a illustrare la bontà delle proprie merci che a scegliere tra quali delle loro costole piantare un coltello, approfittando della confusione e della penombra: “Tu, invece, sei l’erede del Naturalista Stolcemberg, la Discepola più brillante del Tabularium, la graziosa futura moglie dello Spagirita Valentin, tutte valide ragioni per cui dovresti startene il più lontano possibile da questa lurida topaia.”

Avrebbe dovuto imparare a frenare la lingua, quando si trovava davanti a qualcuno che era in grado di dissezionare le sue parole e i suoi pensieri con la stessa disinvolta freddezza con cui apriva la pancia della carcassa di un Teraph per studiarne il contenuto: “Era un complimento, quello che mi hai appena fatto, Nimrod? Anche se non è il mio ambito di ricerca, sarei davvero curiosa di veder cadere la neve d’estate.”

“Sto cercando di farti entrare in quella testa dura e piena di nozioni astruse che è pericoloso restare troppo a lungo qui, e che non ho intenzione di sprecare delle fave scure per esorcizzare la tua Larva, quando qualcuno di questi galantuomini ti avrà fatta secca, Magdalena!” ribatté, ben attento a non incrociare il suo sguardo, lucente e affilato come gli strumenti sempre puliti che portava nell’astuccio appeso alla cintura: “Ti prometto che non verrò a perseguitarti di notte, se è questo che temi, Nimrod, anche se sarei molto curiosa di gironzolare non vista nei corridoi dei Castra Venatoria.”

“Ci sono solo bambini tristi e vecchi spaventati a morte, in quel posto, niente che possa interessarti” commentò, a voce bassa, con l’amarezza consapevole di chi, nonostante odiasse il proprio lignaggio, sapeva di averlo usato per scegliere il proprio destino, al contrario di tutti gli altri con cui dormiva, mangiava e si allenava, e accanto ai quali sarebbe sopravvissuto o morto nella Landa. Non si aspettava che una figlia prediletta dell’Arx capisse, non poteva farlo, era un mondo troppo distante e incomprensibile persino per chi aveva il naso sempre infilato nelle viscere di qualche Specimen esotico, eppure, gli sembrò di scorgere la stessa ombra malinconica, sul volto di Magdalena, un attimo prima che ripiombasse nel suo asettico distacco: “Beh, allora, se hai così fretta di tornare nella tua nuova casa, sbrighiamoci a concludere l’affare.”

Sbuffò come il mantice gonfio di un Soffiatore, ma non aggiunse altro, perché sapeva che lei avrebbe trovato il modo di ritorcerglielo contro, una sinistra abilità innata che le aveva sempre detestato e invidiato: “D’accordo, sei tu che comandi qui, Discepola Stolcemberg. Ti degnerai di spiegarmi cosa siamo venuti a fare in questa sudicia fogna e, soprattutto, perché non ti sei fatta accompagnare da uno dei Soffiatori di tuo padre o dal tuo futuro sposo?”

“Oh, non ti ho detto nulla?”

Magdalena finse di ignorare che l’aveva chiamata con la sua titolatura ufficiale: la usava soltanto quando si sforzava di mostrarsi offeso, come se non avessero lo stesso rango e non appartenessero allo stesso mondo, benché lui avesse rifiutato entrambi per dispetto, diverso tempo prima. Avrebbe trovato il modo di farlo pentire di quella frecciata, ma non sembrava interessata a farlo subito; stirò le labbra in un sorriso vispo, mentre estraeva dalla scarsella lo _speculum_ e il _matteh_ : “Devo acquistare qualche nuovo gladiatore per la _familia_ : negli ultimi Ludi ce la siamo vista brutta e abbiamo perso alcuni dei nostri combattenti migliori. Un vero spreco, la condanna a morte dei perdenti, se lo vuoi sapere. Però, come si dice, _dura lex, sed lex_. I Soffiatori di mio padre non metterebbero piede qui sotto per tutto l’oro filosofale di Pangea, e ce lo vedi Prosper a sporcarsi i suoi calzari nuovi e a respirare la stessa aria di un contrabbandiere feacio?”

“Non saprei, l’ultima volta in cui l’ho visto non mi era ancora spuntata la barba e gli avevo appena ammaccato il naso con un pugno” replicò, ripensando alla lite con cui aveva messo fine all’ennesimo simposio noiosissimo dove era stato trascinato, tra le occhiate truci di suo padre e lo scapaccione che la zia Libavius gli aveva rifilato per separarlo dall’esile, occhialuto Prosper Valentin.

“Me lo ricordo, purtroppo: chissà perché voi uomini non siete capaci di risolvere un problema senza mettervi le mani addosso” sospirò Magdalena, ma evitò accuratamente di precisare il proprio ruolo nella vicenda, qualcosa che decise di non lasciar cadere nel silenzio: “Non la pensavi allo stesso modo, quando ti sei seduta accanto a me sul triclinio solo per farlo ingelosire. E quando ridacchiavi mentre lo pestavo, sicura che nessuno ti stesse guardando.”

La sentì ridere con la stessa inflessione nasale, lo stesso divertimento bieco: “Avevamo sei anni, Nimrod: solo uno sciocchino insicuro come Prosper poteva pensare che stessi cercando di metterlo in imbarazzo davanti all’Arx, preferendo la compagnia dell’erede privo d’Ars del Pontifex Rupescissa. Tu, comunque, mi osservi anche troppo, per essere quello con cui non mi sposerò.”

“Devo farlo, per evitare che le nozze si trasformino in una cerimonia funebre, considerate le tue frequentazioni equivoche” si affrettò a ribattere, prima che lei si mettesse in mente che ci fosse qualcosa di più della sollecitudine verso un’amica d’infanzia, nella preoccupazione con cui la seguiva nei bassifondi di Angera. Non avrebbe scambiato il proprio posto con Prosper, preferiva che ci fosse una rassicurante distanza tra se stesso e Magdalena, dallo sguardo e dalle dita che avrebbero potuto rivoltarlo come uno Specimen imbalsamato, strappandogli fuori il sangue e i segreti.

Trasalì, quando lei si issò sulla punta dei piedi e gli sfiorò la guancia con un bacio leggero, freddo come Hashmal lucidato: “Come farei senza il mio fedele Venator? Vedi di non morire, la prima volta in cui metterai piede nella Landa.”

“Non ci tengo a fare un simile favore a mio padre e al tuo futuro maritino geloso” brontolò, prima di pulirsi nella manica della divisa, come se avessero ancora sei anni, e il mondo finisse nel salotto scintillante dell’Arx, senza un’altra realtà di cui ignoravano la faccia crudele, né i visceri gonfi di disperazione e crudeltà in cui si stavano aggirando.

“Ora mi sento più sollevata”: Magdalena arretrò, per godersi la sfumatura rossa che gli stava tingendo il naso come quello di un ubriaco, “Di solito, ci vengo con il lanista della nostra Schola, ma l’idiota si è fatto spezzare una gamba per un debito di gioco non pagato.”

“È terribile, sapete chi è stato?” chiese, e rabbrividì dinanzi alla sua espressione corrucciata: “Certo, è venuto a chiedere il denaro a mio padre. E l’abbiamo pure dovuto pagare.”

Eppure la conosceva abbastanza da sapere che, al contrario di lui, a Magdalena importava dei Rebis solo quando si trovavano stesi, morti o vivi, sul tavolo del suo Teatro Anatomico. Ecco perché era fuggito dall’Arx: non soltanto perché nel suo sangue non sprizzava una singola scintilla d’Ars, nonostante fosse stato concepito dall’unione di due potenti Lignaggi, ma perché non si sarebbe mai abituato all’indifferenza con cui misuravano qualsiasi cosa fosse diverso da loro.

“Siamo arrivati” gli annunciò lei, dopo essersi fermata accanto a un banco dai contorni rosicchiati, sopra il quale se ne stavano appoggiati e incrociati gli stivali sporchi di un Feacio dall’aria annoiata, “Schiavista Bardiche, è così che accogliete una delle vostre migliori clienti?”

Come se gli avesse attizzato un _lapis lucifer_ sotto le suole bucherellate, lo schiavista balzò in piedi e piegò il lungo corpo flessuoso in una riverenza melliflua, acuita dal suo accento strascicato: “Domina Magistra, perdonate la mia immensa scortesia: non mi aspettavo di vedervi, oggi.”

Magdalena ritrasse la mano che lui le aveva sfiorato a fior di labbra, guardandola come se vi avesse appena strisciato sopra una lumaca bavosa, ma senza smettere di sorridere: “Anch’io speravo di non rivedere tanto presto voi e i vostri prezzacci esosi. E non mi sono ancora diplomata, quindi per il momento sono solo Domina o Discepola, anche per voi.”

Si sentì percorrere dallo sguardo untuoso del Feacio, e si ritrovò a solleticare nervosamente l’impugnatura dell’inutile gladio di legno che portava al fianco, l’unica arma con cui gli apprendisti Venatores erano autorizzati a girare fuori dalle mura dei Castra Venatoria.

“Il vostro futuro marito, immagino.”

Era sicuro di essere avvampato, come se gli avessero strofinato un cerauno acceso contro la faccia, più di quando Magdalena l’aveva baciato sulla guancia per prenderlo in giro, poco prima. Avvertì le sue dita gelide che tamburellavano sull’allacciatura della divisa, mentre chiariva con una risata squillante: “No, lui è solo il mio fedele Venator, lo stolido custode della mia incolumità e della mia virtù, schiavista Bardiche.”

“Chiedo perdono per l’equivoco” si affrettò ad aggiungere il Feacio, con la cortesia simulata di chi ritiene di non aver fatto nulla che avesse bisogno di essere perdonato. Magdalena lo spinse via, piano, come un Pugnax che non si vuole avere tra i piedi, quindi tornò a dedicarsi agli affari che l’avevano condotta nell’anfratto più malfamato di Angera: “Allora, cosa avete per me, schiavista Bardiche? Qualche cucciolo mordace, degli adulti aitanti, una femmina formosa? Sappiate che io non sono ingenua come mio padre, non vi permetterò di dissanguarmi, anche se la vostra è merce di prima scelta.”

“L’avete detto voi, Domina: la mia merce è di prima scelta, e il prezzo che pagate per ottenerla corrisponde al suo effettivo valore” ribatté il Feacio, indicando lo snodo buio alle sue spalle, nel quale doveva aver approntato un magazzino di fortuna per i Rebis in vendita.

Magdalena gli aveva lasciato intendere in maniera abbastanza inequivocabile che non gradiva la sua presenza durante le contrattazioni, quindi si limitò ad appoggiarsi con la spalla all’imbocco del cunicolo, in modo da non perderla comunque di vista. Anche con un gladio finto, avrebbe fatto pentire quel Feacio cerimonioso di qualsiasi reazione malaccorta.

Inspirò di nuovo, a fondo, rimpiangendo la luce del sole che, lì sotto, non si sarebbe mai insinuata. Era sicuro di ritrovarsi sulla punta della lingua l’odore di paura e avversione dei Rebis, intrappolati nelle gabbie che intravvedeva nella penombra del cunicolo. Invece, lo investì un inconfondibile aroma di fiori recisi, una freschezza inattesa che gli riportò alla mente i giorni in cui sua madre riusciva a restare cosciente abbastanza a lungo da issarselo sulle ginocchia e passargli le dita sui petali seccatisi, rinchiusi tra le pagine ruvide del vecchio erbario di famiglia.

Quando aveva deciso che sarebbe andato fuori dalle mura, a cercarle nuovi fiori, fiori freschi per gli spazi ancora vuoti, anche se lei non aveva avuto il tempo di restare ad aspettarlo.

Il profumo proveniva dalla gabbia più vicina all’imbocco dell’arco, su cui era stato gettato un panno lurido, affinché nessun passante curioso potesse sbirciare attraverso le sbarre. Lanciò una rapida occhiata in direzione del Feacio e di Magdalena, troppo impegnati a battibeccare sul prezzo di una licantropa dallo sguardo furente per accorgersi di lui. Si chinò sulla gabbia e tirò un lembo della stoffa lacera, lentamente, come per far credere che fosse caduto a terra da solo.

Senza il panno a soffocarlo, il profumo familiare si fece più intenso, insieme al trapestio sorpreso del Rebis accucciato nella gabbia. Da dietro le sbarre spesse, scorse un paio di iridi blu scuro, come certi calici pregiati di vetro soffiato che aveva visto sui tavoli da simposio della zia Libavius: lo stavano scrutando, sospese tra il timore e il sospetto, sepolte in mezzo a una peluria folta e arruffata.

Anche se era un gesto molto avventato e stupido da compiere davanti al muso di un licantropo prigioniero e, probabilmente, affamato, passò le dita sul metallo delle sbarre, mormorando: “Tranquillo, non voglio farti del male…”

Gli rispose un ringhio soffocato, che si infranse contro il morso d’argento che gli era stato cacciato tra le zanne, cosparso di saliva e da grumi di sangue secco. Solo in quel momento, aguzzando lo sguardo, notò la macchia violacea di un ematoma, sotto l’occhio destro, dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lo zigomo della sua forma umana, e i graffi non ancora rimarginatisi negli strappi sulla pelliccia nerastra, e le tracce di carne ferita da artigli e zanne, come se fosse stato aggredito dai suoi stessi simili.

Avrebbe potuto voltarsi indietro, gettare di nuovo il panno sulla gabbia, dimenticandosi dell’odore dei petali e di quello sguardo orgoglioso, che le ferite non sembravano essere state in grado di spezzare: era soltanto merce danneggiata, senza valore, non c’era da stupirsi che il Feacio la tenesse nascosta, gli avrebbe rovinato gli affari. Invece, infilò la mano tra le sbarre, allungando le dita per cercare di afferrare la cinghia del morso: “Vieni qui, voglio solo aiutarti…”

A fatica, la sentì sciogliersi sotto la sua presa, prima che il morso cadesse sul fondo della gabbia con un tintinnio limpido, a malapena udibile sotto la ridda di voci e versi che rimbombava nel Foro di Sotto. Un istante dopo, c’era la sua mano intrappolata tra la saliva schiumosa e le zanne acuminate del licantropo, che ringhiò: “Non osare toccarmi, Venator.”

“Ti hanno mai parlato di un sentimento chiamato _riconoscenza_ , Rebis?” protestò, perché già sentiva le risatine beffarde di Magdalena, e la malvagia dedizione con cui Prosper l’avrebbe ricucito infliggendogli più dolore possibile, se quel licantropo avesse deciso di staccargli le dita come ricompensa per averlo liberato dal morso.

Attese di sentire le fauci richiudersi sulla propria carne esposta, invece il licantropo fece schioccare le zanne a vuoto, colpendogli il dorso della mano con il tartufo ammaccato: “Ho smesso di aspettarmela dagli altri, Venator, e tu faresti meglio a fare lo stesso, prima di ritrovarti nella mia condizione.”

Parlava uno ieratico fluente senza alcuno sforzo, privo di qualsiasi inflessione che non fosse una lieve insistenza sulle vocali accentate; se avesse chiuso gli occhi, avrebbe potuto credere che, raggomitolato oltre le sbarre, ci fosse un pedagogo istruito nella Stoa di qualche capitale filosofale delle Terre di Levante. La parte più interessante era capire come uno che si esprimeva con quella parlantina da Soffiatore fosse finito nella gabbia di uno schiavista feacio, a essere considerato merce di scarto nei cunicoli del Foro di Sotto, intriso del profumo di fiori che non avrebbero più dovuto esistere fuori dallo Studiolo di un Botanico.

“Hai una bella dose di arroganza, per essere un Rebis pesto e macilento, che persino questo sfacciato criminale si rifiuta di esporre ai propri clienti” gli fece notare, in tono polemico, sicuro di trovarsi davanti qualcuno abbastanza orgoglioso da cadere nella sua trappola. Aveva imparato dalla migliore, a estorcere informazioni cruciali in conversazioni banali.

Infatti, il licantropo ringhiò di nuovo, respingendo la sua mano protesa con un gesto stizzito del muso: “Prega i tuoi dei di non finire mai sotto i miei ferri, Venator.”

Uggiolò di uno stupore offeso, nel momento in cui si rese conto di essersi lasciato sfuggire un dettaglio importante, e si rifugiò dalla parte opposta della gabbia, nella penombra, lontano dalle sue dita e dalla sua curiosità: “Oh, sei un _medicus_ consacrato, addirittura… Com’è che vi chiamano, voi del vostro ordine sacerdotale?”

“Asclepiadi” lo sentì borbottare, dopo aver nascosto il muso tumefatto sotto la coda, che sbatteva sul fondo della gabbia con stizza, “Lasciami stare, Venator. Sono già stato punito abbastanza, solo per aver tenuto fede al mio giuramento.”

“Lasciate stare quel cagnaccio rognoso, Dominus”: il Feacio apparve alle sue spalle, come un _daimon_ liberato dal Telesmena in cui era stato sigillato, “È un rinnegato della sua stessa razza, privo di rango e di onore: sono stati i membri del suo branco a ridurlo così come lo vedete, prima di consegnarmelo. Non vale neanche un asse, e spero almeno di recuperare le spese che ho sostenuto per nutrirlo durante il viaggio, vendendo la sua pelliccia a qualche conciatore. Se vorreste seguirmi, posso mostrarvi un bel maschio aitante e docile, ottimo per la caccia nella Landa…”

“Beh, ma io posso permettermi solo questo qui” insistette, frugando nella scarsella, fino a quando non sentì sotto le dita il metallo tiepido delle monete, “Ecco: sono dieci assi, molto di più del suo presunto valore.”

“Sarei un ladro, se accettassi tutto questo denaro per una bestiaccia del genere” obiettò il Feacio, e gli richiuse le dita attorno al mucchietto d’assi, un bagliore avido negli occhi ambrati, “Dovreste insegnare al vostro fedele guardiano a non sprecare il poco stipendio che la città gli offre in cambio dei suoi preziosi servigi, non siete d’accordo, Domina?”

“Lo schiavista Bardiche ha ragione, non fare il solito mulo testardo” sospirò Magdalena, senza staccare gli occhi da una gabbia piena di cuccioli, che saltellavano gli uni sugli altri per cercare di affondare i denti nel suo _matteh_ proteso, “Lo so che stravedi per le cause perse, ma fidati di quello che ti dico, per una buona volta.”

Ignorò entrambi, girò attorno alla gabbia e allungò di nuovo la mano oltre le sbarre, chiudendo le dita attorno alla collottola morbida del licantropo, che cercò di scrollarselo di dosso con un verso incomprensibile, probabilmente una bestemmia nella sua lingua madre: “Ascoltami bene: anch’io non sono molto popolare fra i miei simili, perciò si può dire che tu mi stia già simpatico, per questo. Cosa avresti fatto di così terribile da meritare di essere ripudiato dal tuo branco e venduto a questa feccia dei cieli?”

Il licantropo appiattì le orecchie contro la testa, come se fosse sul punto di scattare per azzannarlo, anche se c’erano le spesse sbarre della gabbia a separarli. Invece, si rilassò di colpo nella sua presa e voltò piano il muso in direzione dei cuccioli, che guaivano per richiamare l’attenzione di Magdalena, spostatasi su un maschio dalla pelliccia chiazzata: “Ho provato a salvare altri poveri innocenti da questo destino. Per la mia stirpe, i cuccioli sono sacri, anche quando sono troppi per essere sfamati tutti, anche quando le loro madri vengono scacciate dal Sacello per averli concepiti, anche quando il solo futuro che possiamo garantire loro è diventare vostri schiavi o vostri giocattoli. I cuccioli sono sacri, e chiunque cerchi di impedire che vengano al mondo deve essere maledetto, picchiato, gettato via come un rifiuto… Una creatura spregevole e abietta, perché lo rifarei senza esitazione. Questo è quello che state per comprare, Venator.”

Lo sentì sussultare, come se lo avesse scottato o ferito di nuovo, quando gli passò il dorso della mano sullo zigomo gonfio: “Avrei dovuto capirlo, perché la tua pelliccia profuma come un campo di _laserpicii_ in fiore. Eppure, neanche questo sono riuscito a ereditare dalla mia povera mamma: siamo destinati a essere la delusione del nostro lignaggio, licantropo.”

Un barlume di sorpresa guizzò nelle sue iridi blu, mentre sussurrava: “Sai fiutare l’odore del silfio, Venator?”

“Hai finito di giocare con il cibo, Nimrod?”

Avvertì il tocco della parte a spatola del _matteh_ che si abbatteva contro la sua spalla, ancora prima che Magdalena gli rifilasse una gomitata nel fianco: “Sappi che non ho la benché minima intenzione di scialacquare la mia dote per permetterti di portare a casa una palla di pelo inutile e rovinata.”

“Possiamo parlare un attimo senza quell’avvoltoio mieloso a svolazzarci attorno, cara, spilorcia amica mia?” le mormorò all’orecchio, fingendo di sistemarle un ricciolo sfuggito dal Sidus liscio dei Discepoli del Tabularium, “Penso che stia cercando di fregarci, perché questa bestiola qui vale molto di più di quello che vuole farci credere.”

Magdalena gli agguantò il polso tra pollice e indice, ed era sicuro che avrebbe potuto spezzarglielo come un rametto secco, se soltanto fosse stata abbastanza arrabbiata con lui. Tuttavia, sentì una risatina flebile uscirle dalle labbra, le fusa di una gatta curiosa: “Dovrebbero metterti fuori legge, Nimrod: non è normale che qualcuno arcigno e tozzo come un Pugnax riesca a comandare a bacchetta la più brillante Discepola del Tabularium. Sentiamo, per quale motivo mi starei facendo sfuggire l’affare della vita?”

Le fece cenno di chinarsi sulla gabbia insieme a lui, e si scostò appena per lasciarle spazio, in modo da poterle mostrare il licantropo, che li stava osservando al riparo del proprio silenzio offeso: “Facciamo finta che non sia coperto di graffi, morsi e tumefazioni varie, si tratta comunque di un esemplare pregevole.”

“Dei danni ce ne ricorderemo al momento di saldare il conto, ma dovrai fare meglio di così, se vuoi riuscire a convincermi: ti ricordo che sono io la Naturalista, dei due” sbuffò lei, con lo stesso sguardo di sfida che le aveva letto negli occhi scuri, quando avevano sei anni e non era il suo il triclino su cui avrebbe dovuto sedersi.

“Innanzitutto, il mellifluo schiavista Bardiche non ti ha detto che questo qui è un _medicus_ consacrato” le rivelò, notando il sussulto interessato che contrasse i suoi lineamenti eleganti, altrimenti privi di emozione: li conosceva abbastanza, come amici e avversari, da sapere quali corde doveva toccare, per smuoverli dal loro torpore indifferente. Gli Artisti funzionavano in maniera molto più semplice di quello che piaceva loro far credere al resto del popolo rinchiuso fra le cerchie di mura filosofali.

“Sta dicendo la verità, _lykos_?”: Magdalena si rivolse direttamente al licantropo, che mantenne lo sguardo ostinatamente puntato sul fondo della gabbia, ma rispose, nel tono orgoglioso che le sbarre e le percosse non erano riuscite a scalfire: “Sono stato cresciuto e addestrato nel bosco sacro di Epidauros, dove i serpenti sacri proclamano il volere del nostro Signore, all’ombra della fossa sotto la _tholos_ , nei penetrali dell’ _abaton_. La Magia Naturalis di guarigione, il mio sapere, la mia vocazione, è qualcosa che nessuno potrà mai strapparmi via. Che si prendano pure il mio rango e la mia libertà, non importa.”

“Che ti avevo detto?” soggiunse, ma Magdalena lo ridusse al silenzio con un gesto infastidito del _matteh_ , come se stesse cercando di scacciare un tafano parecchio insistente: “Tutto molto interessante, ma io sto comunque per sposare uno Spagirita, non mi serve un altro _medicus_ in casa.”

“Ti faresti sfuggire così l’opportunità di studiare da vicino la Magia Naturalis di guarigione? Cosa ne hai fatto della Magdalena Stolcemberg che eviscerava le ranocchie e le appendeva nel portico di casa, per vedere se si muovevano ancora dopo morte, impostora?” la punzecchiò, perché aveva sentito il suo distacco vacillare, nel momento in cui il licantropo le aveva parlato del santuario degli Asclepiadi, un luogo di cui facevano fatica a immaginare l’esistenza, remoto ed esotico come il regno di qualche vecchia leggenda.

“Vorrei sperare di non dover fare la stessa fine” brontolò il licantropo, a zanne strette, mentre Magdalena gli sfiorava la fronte con la punta delle dita: “Ho promesso a Prosper che non avrei più dato spettacoli… indegni della mia Ars. Ai nostri vicini piace lamentarsi con i Vigiles per qualsiasi sciocchezza, anche se non serve a nulla.”

“Non è finita” aggiunse, e le premette piano la mano tra le scapole, affinché si avvicinasse alle sbarre a sufficienza da fiutare la pelliccia del licantropo, “Lo senti, questo profumo? Anzi, te lo ricordi?”

Erano tornati ancora una volta indietro nel tempo, e questa volta c’era lei a sfogliare le pagine di carta pressata, a indicare i fiori recisi raccolti in quel vecchio libro, seduta al suo fianco, quando ancora si illudevano che avrebbero attraversato entrambi le porte delle mura, un giorno, insieme: “L’Erbario di tua madre? Ma tu non hai la scintilla del Botanico, come…”

“Hai ragione: io non saprei distinguere una primula dallo stramonio neanche per salvarmi la vita, Magdalena, ma questo profumo non posso dimenticarlo” insistette, perché i ricordi erano tutto quello che gli era rimasto di sua madre, come petali che non avrebbe permesso al vento di disperdere, “Lui lo chiama silfio, sull’Erbario era indicato come _laserpicium_ , ma il punto è un altro: questa pianta non dovrebbe più esistere, l’ultimo esemplare era quello raccolto da mia madre e fatto seccare per conservarlo nel suo trattato. Eppure, la sua pelliccia profuma come se si fosse appena rotolato in un campo pieno di questi maledetti fiori.”

“Da dove vengo io, è una pianta piuttosto comune, anche se il suo uso è proibito” confermò il licantropo, perplesso quasi quanto Magdalena, che stava fissando entrambi come se fossero in preda a un delirio febbrile: “Cosa vorresti insinuare con questo, Nimrod? Che tua madre ti raccontava le bugie?”

“Che l’Arx ci racconta bugie, Magdalena, da quando nasciamo, perché è il solo modo che hanno per convincerci a non oltrepassare le mura”: sapeva che tutti loro credevano che si fosse arruolato nei Venatores solo per sfuggire allo stigma di essere nato senza scintille d’Ars, di essere il disonore del Pontifex, il figlio danneggiato che mai avrebbe potuto ereditare la sua carica e il suo Lignaggio. E, invece, lui aveva ringraziato l’Architetto, quando aveva scoperto che non sarebbero riusciti a rinchiuderlo nel Tabularium, a insegnargli soltanto quello che loro volevano sapesse, a imprimergli il terrore della Landa e dei Teraphim, come se ci fosse soltanto un deserto inospitale, oltre le fortificazioni filosofali che li tenevano prigionieri, invece di proteggerli, “Se sono stati capaci di mentire su qualcosa di innocuo come l’esistenza di un fiore, quante altre verità ben più gravi possono averci nascosto, Magdalena?”

“E quindi hai deciso che ti farai sbranare dalle bestie per smascherare gli inganni dell’Arx, stupido testardo?” sibilò lei, più delusa che arrabbiata, ma non provò a calmarla, limitandosi a stringersi nelle spalle: “Te l’ho già detto, Magdalena: io sono quello sacrificabile.”

“Perché tu non pensi alle conseguenze, tu non pensi mai a niente. Non pensi mai a noi” la sentì mormorare, come se stesse riflettendo ad alta voce, e non gli concesse di intervenire ancora, borbottando in maniera sbrigativa: “Avanti, comprati il tuo cagnolino nuovo e andiamocene, prima che io dica qualcosa di cui mi pentirò per sempre.”

“Se ti faccio tornare a casa in lacrime, Prosper mi taglierà le palle e se le metterà in sospensione alcolica nel suo Studiolo, quindi, vedi di ricomporti, Magdalena” commentò, scostandosi appena in tempo per evitare un colpo di _matteh_ in testa, mentre il licantropo ridacchiava piano, come se il suo corpo dolorante non gli consentisse di essere più rumoroso.

“Avete davvero deciso di andare in rovina per quella bestiaccia malconcia, Dominus? Così mi farete passare per un truffatore…” lo accolse il Feacio, con un sorrisetto da donnola avida, che si storse in una smorfia contrariata, quando gli fece scivolare nella mano tesa i dieci assi di prima: “Beh, ve la sto già pagando una fortuna, questa bestiaccia malconcia che, guarda caso, sotto quelle croste che prima o poi guariranno, è un _medicus_ consacrato del rito degli Asclepiadi. Stavate forse per chiedermi di più per della merce avariata, schiavista? Non vi conviene proprio cercare di fregare Nimrod da Rupescissa, neanche se ci troviamo nel Foro di Sotto, dove l’autorità del mio paparino finge di non arrivare.”

“Da Rupescissa? Come… Come il Pontifex?” lo sentì farfugliare in un gridolino strozzato, come se gli fosse appena andata di traverso una spina di pesce.

“Esattamente come il Pontifex, schiavista Bardiche” confermò Magdalena, nella sua consueta inflessione di blanda noia, mentre apriva la gabbia del licantropo, “Ce la fai a camminare, _lykos_? La strada verso la mia Schola gladiatoria è lunga, però magari il tuo nuovo padroncino è disposto a portarti in braccio fino a lì.”

“Preferirei di no” affermarono all’unisono, scambiandosi un’occhiata stupita, che Magdalena accolse con una risatina sottile: “Come siete carini, le mie due nuove cavie preferite.”

“Cavie?” s’innervosì il licantropo, zoppicando fuori dalla gabbia, fino a raggiungere il suo fianco, “Non sono sicuro che mi piaccia quello che ho appena sentito.”

“Neanche a me, ma Magdalena è fatta così, bisogna solo abituarsi al suo discutibile senso dell’umorismo” commentò, mentre gli passava le dita sulla testa, tra le orecchie pelose, che si drizzarono in fretta sotto il suo tocco. Al _medicus_ non piaceva particolarmente il contatto con gli umani, prese nota tra sé: “Ce l’hai un nome, o ti hanno portato via anche quello, quando sei stato venduto?”

Questa volta non fu abbastanza rapido, e la parte a spatola del _matteh_ gli sfiorò la curva dell’orecchio e la tempia, con un sibilo ammonitore: “Nimrod, dovrò proprio insegnarti le basi dell’educazione nei rapporti fra umani e Rebis, vero? Anche se è il tuo schiavo, quella è una domanda molto maleducata da rivolgere a un licantropo. Vuoi spiegarglielo tu, _lykos_ , o ci penso io?”

“Con permesso, Domina”: lo guardò abbassare il muso in una riverenza fin troppo cerimoniosa, prima di ritrovarsi i suoi occhi blu vetro piantati addosso come cocci taglienti, “Il nostro nome è la nostra essenza, Venator, per questo non lo condividiamo volentieri con qualcuno che non appartiene alla nostra razza. Però, voi ora esercitate dei diritti sulla mia persona, quindi, non posso fare altro che rivelarvelo: io sono Macaone, per servirvi.”

Anche se sapeva che lo avrebbe infastidito, gli accarezzò il mento. Invece, lui sembrò quasi adagiarsi in quel tocco, a cui rispose soltanto con un brontolio sommesso, probabilmente la massima confidenza che gli avrebbe concesso, in quel primo scambio: “Io sono Nimrod. Tutto quello che viene dopo, puoi anche dimenticartelo: non è così importante.”


End file.
